Kissing in the closet
by CarolynCorpse
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in love, but their insecurities previously kept this love "in the closet".


**Disclaimer: I did not create the idea of 'GLEE' and claim no credit or merit for the initial idea. I am not held liable for and refuse to get involved with anything that will get me in legal trouble.**

Slanted pencil rain hit against the glass window and added to the smooth jazzy background music that was being pumped out from Kurt's IPod docking station. The room was dimly lit by a small ceramic lamp seated on a pedestal beside Kurt's elaborate lip-gloss collection.

Kurt was lying on his single bed, under the very same faded plaid sheets that he had had as a child... the only difference was that this time he was enveloped in Blaine's arms. Their bare chests were pressed against one another and Blaine rested his chin against Kurt's smooth forehead.

"What's the matter, Sweetie?" Blaine asked, concerned as he raised a thick, dark eyebrow.

Kurt shifted, uncomfortably and mumbled a response, then asked Blaine to simply drop it.

"No." Blaine cupped Kurt's delicate face in the palms of his hands and fixed his dark eyes upon Kurt's.

"What?" Kurt groaned, casting his eyes downwards in an attempt to avoid as much eye contact from Blaine as possible.

"Tell me what is bothering you, and don't say nothing."

Kurt sighed and sat up, placing a hand on Blaine's, before breaking into a sob. His tiny frame shuddered and shook as he released all of his grief and emotion in the form of a river from his tear ducts.

In an attempt to comfort him, Blaine shifted and sat up beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt. As Blaine drew Kurt closer to him, Kurt appeared to cry more intensely. After a few minutes, the crying had ceased and Kurt's eyes were rimmed red from constant rubbing Kurt had done to his eyes, in a feeble attempt to fight back the flood of tears.

The two boys sat there, using one another as a pillar. When Kurt was younger, the whole "gay thing" was treated as a dirty little secret that he had to lock away in his heart, surrounded my fallacy and tonnes of bullshit. Sure, Kurt was glad that he no longer had to hide the fact that he had a hankering for guys, but he often wondered if it was worth the constant abuse. Bile left a nasty taste in his mouth and he winced as he thought back to all the times he had his best threads stained from red Slushy showers, all the times he got slammed against the locker and pinned up against the wall in the bathroom by big beefy football player arms. Kurt couldn't hate, he didn't have a nasty bone in his body, but he found it hard to totally forgive and let go.

Blaine was everything to him, everybody needs a reason. You know the person that fulfils you in every single possible way? Whenever Kurt thought about love and how he felt about Blaine, it seemed intensely selfish, but isn't love that way?

Blaine and him had been hooking up and hanging out for a few months, but Blaine never quite emotionally expressed himself and Kurt was a giant squid of ignorance when it came to picking up clear signs of love and affection.

Instead of elating in the way that Blaine felt, Kurt loved Blaine for the way that he made him feel. When him and Blaine were alone on sweaty summer nights, wrapped up in nothing but thin sheets and in each other, Kurt found happiness to infinity on high. When their lips touched, his lungs burned from desire to melt into Blaine and be forever one body.

Blaine sighed softly, his breath tickling Kurt's high cheekbones and then he shifted, drawing Kurt in tightly with his slightly muscular arms. Kurt's small chest heaved as he decided to forget about the abuse that he faced on the daily, as he refused to allow the homophobic bitches to mess up what he had with Blaine.

"Ready to tell me yet?" Blaine had a slight smile playing on his full, powder-pink lips.

"First I need you to humour me." Kurt said plainly.

"Go on..." Blaine quirked his brow

Kurt pecked Blaine softly beneath the ear and continued, "Do you want this "thing" to be long term?"

Blaine stiffened, "By 'thing' are you referring to us?"

Kurt nodded and bit down hard on his plump lower lip, trying to swallow the ocean of tears breaking through the cracks.

"I can't believe that you can't see, Kurt. I can't fucking believe that you can't see that I fucking am so in love with you." Blaine's voice broke and he quivered, recoiling from Kurt.

Kurt glazed up at him in awe, but he was not ready to become a sucker and allow himself to become a pawn (he'd seen enough of that happen to his girlfriends at school).

"Blaine, we're kids... how the fuck do we even know what love is."

Kurt could clearly see pain flicker through Blaine's dark eyes, but this pain was quickly replaced with a burning fury.

"Oh, really? Kurt when you love somebody, you just fucking know. I love the way that you smile, the way your hair curls when it's wet, the way that your cute nose crinkles when you laugh, the way that we can talk on the phone for hours and never grow bored of the conversation, the way you get goosebumps on your porcelain skin whenever I kiss you, the way that you blush when I look at you and how it flushes down your body like a slow, steady wave."

Kurt's lip quivered and he clutched a silky purple pillow, tightly.

"This is too much to take in and sounds oddly selfish."

Blaine clutched Kurt's wrists tightly and desperately their eyes met.

"You are my everything, my purpose and I don't fucking care how cliché I am right now, because Kurt, I don't need anything else out of this life, but you. Screw everybody else and their ideas of love and homosexuality."

"Blaine... I don't know what to say." Kurt stuttered.

"Then don't speak, just listen," Blaine placed the palm of Kurt's hand to his chest, against his steadily beating heart, "this is my heart and Baby, it beats only to the soundtrack of my love for you."

Kurt was quaking from the flurry of emotions and he sniffed as he rested his head against Blaine's chest.

"You don't need to be scared, Kurt. You have carried my heart long before this night, but I was such a pussy..."

Kurt giggled and poked Blaine's nose.

"I love the way that you babble when you get nervous and emotional."

Blaine wrinkled his nose.

"It's a defence mechanism and I love you."

Kurt felt as though a thousand butterflies were caged in his chest, beating violently against his ribs as Blaine uttered those three words. A part of him wanted to break open his ribcage and set the butterflies free, but another part of him was addicted to the nervous, flustered feeling.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and looked at him, desperate for a response.

Kurt shut his eyes and blinked away his tears.

"I love you too, Blaine." He said, finally and allowed Blaine to ravish him with his body and gentle kisses.


End file.
